This invention relates in general to on-screen display controllers, and more specifically to a device for displaying information in a selected region of a screen.
While it is possible in the prior art to scroll text information in either the whole or split screen, it is not possible to fade a region of the text in or out. Instead, an entire screenful of information is displayed in sequence.